Teach Me
by Azura Bladewright
Summary: The long-awaited (yeah right) sequel to A Realization of Powers. (revised to correspond with Wayward Relations)


Disclaimer: Pokémon and related characters do not belong to me. They are © Nintendo.

Note: Pokémon talk is translated in italics. 

**Teach Me**

Tracey Sketchit awoke with a yawn as the morning sunlight that poured in from the window touched his eyes. He got out of bed and stepped carefully over his Scizor, Venomoth, and Marill, who were still fast asleep on the floor. As he made his way to the living room, he caught Delia Ketchum hanging up the phone. She looked to him.

"Let me guess. It's Professor Oak telling me that I have the day off because he is going to the Radio Tower in Johto to record his talk show," he said.

"Why, yes Tracey! That's exactly what I was going to tell you! Did he tell you beforehand?"

"No, I just read it off your mind."

"Oh, that's right. I seem to keep forgetting you're psychic."

Tracey chuckled lightly and followed her into the dining room.

The both of them broke into conversation over breakfast.

"These pancakes you made today are delicious, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Why, thank you Tracey. So what do you plan on doing today since it's your day off?"

"I'm going to take my Pokémon out into the woods with me for some fresh air and relaxation in nature."

"I see..."

"I'm also gonna see if there's anything out there worth sketching. I need to brush up on my art skills since I've spent most of my days helping with research work."

"Ha, I should have seen that coming."

They laughed as they ate their last bit of food. After Tracey did the dishes, he found that his Pokémon were finally awake. He left food out for them before going to take a shower. Then, after putting on some fresh clothes, he and his Pokémon went outside toward the forest at the outskirts of Pallet Town.

Tracey, Scizor, Venomoth, and Marill ventured deep into the woods and stopped at a clearing with a pond. Marill immediately dived into it, Scizor found a spot to sit and meditate, and Venomoth fluttered off to a tree that was leaking delicious tree sap. A sleeping Spinarak in the tree branches above caught Tracey's eye. He sat upon the tree's roots with his back up against the trunk, pulled his sketchbook out of his backpack and began to draw. In the middle of his sketching, he began to have that "not- quite-a-headache" throbbing in his head again. _Ohh. I never understood why I keep getting these..._ he thought to himself.

"Zor?"

"Veno?"

"Marill?"

The Pokémon stopped what they were doing for a second and stared at Tracey. The wild Spinarak stirred in its web.

"I... Could you guys have heard what I was thinking?" he asked them. They all chattered in agreement.

"Sorry about that. _Sheesh, I've got to be more aware of my telepathy._

"Spina!" The Spinarak awoke, a little ticked. It shot its string into Tracey's face and went back to sleep. After he brushed the fuzzy material from his face, he began to feel a strange presence around him.

"Mew..." a soft voice echoed through the foliage. That voice helped Tracey form a vague image of what it could belong to in his mind.

"No way. It couldn't be..."

"Mew!"

"...or could it?"

He stood up and began to wander around, looking for where that voice was coming from. His Pokémon saw him going off.

_"Hey, what's Tracey up to?" _ Marill asked Scizor.

_"I don't know. You think we should follow him?"_

_"He might need us somewhere down the line,"_ Venomoth spoke up. So with everything agreed on, they followed their master.

They found Tracey before an open, tall-grassed meadow. He shushed them, then gave the OK for them to follow him in. Venomoth perched on his shoulder while Scizor and Marill stepped quietly behind. After a while, they all reached a circular clearing. Resting upon a nearby boulder was...

"Wow! The elusive and legendary Mew!" all four of them exclaimed in unison in their own language.

_"Mew? Oh, a trainer and his Pokémon!"_

The Mew flew off the boulder toward Tracey and his Pokémon, then started floating in circles around them.

_"I usually flee from the sight of humans, but I get the feeling that it's all right to stick around you."_

She continued to circle and examine the silent, awe-struck group.

_"Tracey Sketchit is your name, right? And you are a Pokémon Watcher?"_

"Y-yes," he answered her back.

_"I sense you are a human with psychic abilities...which you have only discovered just recently."_

"That's right too! Wow. Mew. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!"

Scizor, Venomoth, and Marill reacted in the same way. They began showing their signs of high respect when greeting Mew

_"Please, do not be intimidated by my reputation. I am a Pokémon, just like you,"_ she laughed.

_"Yeah...only you're one of the legendary and most powerful ones!"_ Marill quipped.

_"Well...you have a point there, tee-hee."_

"Say...Mew...would you mind if I..."

_"Sketch me? I'd be delighted!"_

Tracey was as ecstatic as when he first met Professor Oak. He immediately pulled out a sketchbook and started working. When he was done, Mew took a look at the drawing and commented it.

_"Mew! You are a very talented artist. But I have a favor to ask of you."_

"What is it?"

_"Please keep our encounter to yourself. I don't really like being pursued so much."_

"I understand fully. You fear being captured someday, don't you?"

_"That and...with me in their possession, they'd become corrupt and take advantage of my abilities."_

"Oh...I see what you mean. I can see that as a poss-ohh..." That all too familiar sensation returned to Tracey's head, this time, more intense. It started to make him feel dizzy.

_"Mew! Are you all right?"_

"I...it's just..."

_"Ah! I know exactly what this is. It's a sign that you are holding in your powers too much. When you were growing up, there were signs that you were psychic, but you never paid attention to them, right?"_

"Yeah...?"

_"All that unused energy just kept building and building. You must do something to use it all up, or else it'll come to the point where it can't be contained any longer."_

"What will happen then?"

_"You will lose all control of your powers. That can prove to be very dangerous."_

Shocked, Tracey thought over all of this in a moment of silence. "Wait a second. If that's the case, why hasn't it happened in my earlier days?" he finally asked.

_"Since you didn't realize your powers back then, you didn't practice them. So without practice, it is all just low-level energy buildup. But after all these years...I'd say you're close to becoming a walking time bomb."_

"Oh! But now what could I do to burn off all this energy? I don't know every psychic trick in the book. I'm still a beginner. And it's not like there's anyone around who can teach me, anyway..."

_"Maybe... Perhaps I can teach you."_

"You...teach _me_? But how will that work out?"

_"If you think about it, the techniques in which psychic powers are used are all the same, regardless of species."_

And so the lessons began.

=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

_"Let me check up on your skills first. I assume you are familiar with telepathy and mind-reading?"_

_Are you kidding me? Those are the easiest powers out there! I just need more control over my telepathy... And I understand Pokémon speech through mind-reading._

_"Tee-hee. Smart aleck. Are you familiar with telekinesis?"_

"Yes I am, but it is pretty weak."

_"Then let's work on improving that. Your test subjects will be your Pokémon."_

"Uh..." Tracey and his Pokémon grunted in their own languages.

_"Don't worry! I won't tell him to do anything that would hurt you,"_ Mew reassured, _"All right. Now stand in a row before us."_

Scizor took the middle spot. To his left, Marill; to his right, Venomoth.

_"Let's start lightly by lifting Marill."_

Tracey stretched out his arm and aimed all his fingers at Marill. With a quick gesture, he lifted him a good four feet off the ground.

_"Good. Now let's go on a little heavier. Lift Venomoth."_

He set down Marill, and then focused on Venomoth. He had to put a little more effort into lifting Venomoth.

_"Now try lifting Scizor."_

Since Scizor was the heaviest of the three, Tracey had to use both his hands in order to maintain control over him.

#\\#

_"All right, you obviously have mastered carrying one object at a time. Now I shall train you to pick up more than one."_

"How is that done?"

_"You must focus on the two I tell you to pick up at the same time. Whoever I leave out, you just pretend is not there. First, try lifting Venomoth and Marill."_

Tracey had lifted them up at different times and different heights.

_"You have to balance your energy between the two of them. Keep trying until you get it."_

After three more tries, he got the hang of it. Next, Mew had him lifting Marill and Scizor, Scizor and Venomoth, then finally, all three of them. The next part of this telekinesis improvement lesson was to not only lift them, but move them as well. Tracey had Marill do loop-de-loops, Venomoth do aerial cartwheels, and Scizor do flips. The Pokémon were a little dizzy after that.

=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

The second lesson of the day was teleportation.

_"In order to pull off a successful teleport, Tracey, you must bring the characteristics of the other place to life. Imagine thoroughly a place remote from here. I'll keep a link to your mind so I can see where you're going,"_ explained Mew.

"All right. I'll think of a snowy mountain."

Tracey closed his eyes and pictured the peak of Ice Island in the Orange Archipelago. He imagined cold snow beneath his feet, an icy breeze in the air, and the glistening of the surrounding glaciers under the sunlight. After a light feeling went through his head, he began to actually feel and hear all that he had imagined-plus something's light breathing. He opened his eyes.

"Yyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

He had teleported before a sleeping Articuno, and his yelling woke it up!

"Kwaaaaaaaa! _Human! You dare disturb my sleep?!_"

"I-I'm very sorry...I..."

_"Articuno!"_ Mew called out telepathically through Tracey's mind.

_"Mew?"_

_"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I am training this young man here to hone his psychic abilities."_

_"Ah, I see. Carry on."_

Articuno returned to his slumber and Tracey teleported back to the forest.

#\\#

_"Oookaaayy... Do you think you've got the hang of solitary teleportation?"_

"I-I think I do. What do you mean by 'solitary teleportation'?"

_"You teleported by yourself. Next, I will teach you how to bring others with you."_

Mew called for Scizor, Venomoth, and Marill to gather.

_"To do this, you must connect yourself to all those you wish to bring with you. They must be touching you."_

"Right. Marill, hold on to my leg. Venomoth, perch on my shoulder. Scizor, take my hand."

_"Now imagine a closer place. How about that pond you were near earlier? Not only must you see yourself in that environment, you must picture your Pokémon there with you as well."_

"Okay, I'll try."

Tracey used his earlier memories to help him. He remembered the trees around him and the soft grass he sat upon. He remembered what each of his Pokémon were doing and where they were doing it---Marill diving into the pond, Scizor sitting upon a tree stump and meditating, and Venomoth flying off to that tree that was leaking delicious sap. After that same light feeling from his previous teleportation test came to pass, he opened his eyes.

"Ah, I made it! And with you guys too!"

"Maaarilll..."

"Venomoth..."

"Scizor?"

"Let me guess. The teleportation left you a little light-headed, didn't it?" The three of them nodded in agreement. Mew appeared near them.

_"That's very good, Tracey! And on your first try too. But there's something I noticed about your teleportation techniques..."_

"What was it?"

_"The way I've seen most teleports, the whole body goes at once. But you....you tend to split up into millions of colored light particles, then a great wind carries you away...."_

"Really? I never noticed that."

_"Um, that's because you always keep your eyes closed when you teleport..."_

"Oh, right. Heheh....."

=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

Now Mew was going to see if Tracey had the potential for seeing the future.

"But Mew, I thought visions just come to people at random. Since when has it been a controllable power?"

_"For centuries, Tracey! I'm able to control it. The Xatu are a fine example as well. Besides, aren't you curious to see if you can too?"_

"I guess it would be interesting..."

_"Then let's get started. You need intense concentration for this so..."_

"Oh, right. Scizor, Venomoth, Marill, you can go do your own business now."

Tracey and Mew went under the cover of a tree. Tracey sat on its roots while Mew sat on his lap.

_"You have to get as comfortable and relaxed as possible. Clear your mind and focus on a certain date. Say...something like a few years down the line?"_

As he did what she told him, a blurry image came into view in his mind's eye. He heard vague sounds too. He tightly shut his eyelids in an attempt to make it all clearer.

_"No! You must stay relaxed. The vision will come. There's no need to rush it."_

"Okay..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It was a very early morning and Tracey was at the sandy shores of Thunder Island. He turned around and saw a tent behind him. He had a feeling that Ash, Misty, Brock, and a girl named May were in it. But he sensed one more presence and it was out of the tent, at the water's edge. He turned around to see who it was._

_It was another girl. She had golden brown hair, deep blue eyes, and wore somewhat unusual clothing---a blue-and-yellow robe-like coat with a long yellow ribbon-belt flowing behind her back. Underneath that, a white undershirt that covered up her neck and white bell-bottomed pants that were a little rolled up. She had the most bizarre-looking, seemingly high-tech shoes on her feet and black fingerless gloves on her hand. Hanging from the side of her waist was a scabbard containing a sword with a golden hilt and a large, finely cut sapphire emblazoned into it. The blade of the sword was concealed from view._

_The girl was looking out to the sea at the horizon. For some strange reason, Tracey had a warm feeling being around this girl. It made his heart beat very noticeably in his chest. He approached her._

_"Oh, hey Tracey! I-I didn't see you back there," she spoke with a light British accent._

_"Azure, what brings you out at this hour?" he asked her._

_"I just wanted to clear my thoughts of a dilemma for a while. Looking at the stars and moon reflect on the ocean kinda helps with that."_

_Tracey joined her for a while in a short pause of silence._

_"You know, I should teach you how to fly sometime," he said to her._

_"Teach me to fly? What makes you say that?"_

_"If you learned, you wouldn't be totally confined to a broomstick. Out there, flying free, no limits."_

_"That is a pretty thought... What, is it lonely being the only angel in the sky?"_

_Azure grinned subtly at Tracey as he blushed. Sh-she referred to me as an angel! he thought, feeling lovestruck._

_"J-just what are you getting at, Azure?!" he laughed, then added softly, "Yeah, it does get a little lonely up there..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tracey's eyes snapped wide open. His face was as red as the shorts he was wearing. Mew was giggling.

"What? Oh, don't tell me you were looking!"

Mew laughed harder. _"I wasn't! It's just funny how your face gradually got redder and redder. So, what was it about?"_

"I was going to teach someone---I think she was also psychic---how to fly. Funny thing is, _I_ don't know how to fly."

_"Funny you should mention that, because flying is our next lesson!"_

"Wow. I guess visions can tell the future in more ways than one."

=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

Tracey and Mew returned to the clearing where they first met.

_"Let's start with levitation. The trick to this is to imagine yourself floating in an upright position, like when you're in water."_

"Like this?"

He was floating a good two feet off the ground. 

_"Well done. To achieve flight from here, imagine something, anything, pushing you up into the air. I'll follow you."_

For some reason, all he could think of was wind, even when he didn't want to. Suddenly, and to his great surprise, a whirlwind started swirling around his body. Strangely, this whirlwind fed off his thoughts and carried him anywhere he wanted to go---left, right, up, down, et cetera.

"Hmm....I was trying to think of wings, but got wind instead... Oh, well. I could get the hang of this anyway."

_"Mew! Somehow, the wind responds to you, Tracey! Do you have any idea why?"_

"N-no, not really....."

_"Never mind, let's keep our thoughts off of this for a while."_

"All right, Mew. How do I land?"

_"Oh, that's easy. Just stop thinking about what's holding you up."_

"Okay... YYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Tracey was plummeting through the sky like a rock!

_"Eek! I should have said not to make it go all at once!"_ Mew panicked. Fortunately, Tracey teleported...and plunged into the pond. A startled Marill helped him back up to the surface, where he coughed and sputtered. Mew appeared over his head. _"That wasn't the best advice... Um, let's try a different method up there."_

They both teleported to where they last left off in the sky.

_"How about this---imagine your floating stance like in levitation. Then just imagine the level of this 'water' slowly falling until you reach the ground."_

"Oh. Makes sense Like this?"

Mew watched and followed him as he descended slowly footfirst. He touched ground in about a minute.

_"Yes, Tracey, exactly like that. You've got it!"_

\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

_"Now comes our last and most interesting lesson."_

"What is that?"

_"Defense and Attack."_

"Oh...really... But I don't intend to harm anyone with my powers..."

_"Who said you had to? I'm teaching you this because you might need it someday."_

"If you say so..."

Firstly, Mew was to teach him how to put up a shield.

_"Stretch out your arms to your sides like this...good. Now, imagine, all around you, a spherical barrier. Kind of glass-like."_

As Tracey focused his thoughts, it appeared all around him in a purplish glow.

_"Now I am going to test your shield. Don't worry, I won't inflict any serious pain on you."_

Mew created a pink energy ball the size of a tennis ball and flung it at Tracey. It shattered his shield and socked him in the gut.

"Ow!" he grunted as he fell on his butt.

_"Ohh...Tracey, you've got to put more concentration into it! Let's try again."_

He put up his shield again; only this time it had a brighter glow and it was as if bolts of electricity were skimming its surface. It was a better shield this time around because it was successful in deflecting Mew's attack.

_"Great! Now let's try deflecting attacks without using a shield. You're going to have to try to redirect my attacks using your telekinesis. Ready?"_

"Go ahead."

Mew shot the same kind of energy ball at him. Tracey used his telekinesis a bit late, so it hit the ground near his feet and made a small explosion.

_"Here's round 2. Try to time it right."_

When it was halfway between them Tracey deflected it, making it head straight for the ground in a 90-degree angle.

_"Very good. Round 3!"_

This time, he redirected it to the left. From then on, he deflected Mew's attacks every which way.

#\\#

_"Now I shall show you how to attack. There are three main modes of psychic attack: energy ball, beam, and wave. All are driven by one emotion: anger."_

"Anger? I'm not feeling particularly pissed at the moment."

Mew secretly peered into Tracey's past.

_"Tell me, Tracey. Were you bullied a lot as a kid?"_

"As a matter of fact...yes, I was."

_"Ooh! Who's that over there?"_

Tracey looked in the direction Mew was pointing and saw the hologram of a person, but he thought it to be real.

"Ah, that's Keith Spaulding! He always beat me up for my lunch money!"

ZZNNN!!! In his little outburst, he had pointed a finger at the image and shot a bolt of lightning. It split into colored sparks.

"Oh!!!"

_"You see? Simple as that. But.....lightning? How did you do that?"_

"I'm not sure..."

_"OK. Let's not let it bother us too much. Now let's focus on making energy balls. Try to copy from my example, as you saw earlier with shield practice."_

Tracey held up his hands at chest level with the palms facing each other and spaced out. He thought of everyone who'd done him wrong. The fifth grade bully. The ex-girlfriend who took advantage of his kindness. Gary Oak, who, whenever he dropped by for a visit, always made snide remarks about Marill not evolving yet. The thief who mugged him in the street last night.

"YYAAAHH!!!" he yelled, pushing forth the energy ball he released from between his hands. Upon impact with a nearby boulder, it let out violent electrical charges that shattered it.

_"Wow. You sure are pissed now. But what really gets me is how you manage to use electricity without knowing it!"_

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. This is fun, Mew! Now teach me how to use waves!"

_"Waves are shot directly from the mind. They are made by focusing your energy straight into it. Pressing your fingers to the sides of your forehead helps."_

Mew kept his energy buildup in check. When she felt it was enough, she told him to narrow his eyes to release the energy. The wave he unleashed was accompanied by wind, and it leveled an area of tall grass.

_"Now let's try beams. You hold out one hand and concentrate energy into it, like when forming an energy ball. Only with this one, you imagine the energy shooting quickly forward in a line."_

Tracey did exactly what she suggested. But his beam seemed to be accompanied with lighting, like some of his previous attacks were.

=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

_"Excellent! You've burned off enough energy today, Tracey. All you've left to do is practice to increase your power."_

"It's all thanks to your teaching, Mew. I-"

"Aha!"

Their conversation was interrupted by two women who stepped out of some tall grass. They both wore white Team Rocket uniforms and looked like twins, only one had pink hair while the other had green, both tied into thick ponytails.

"We've been combing the area for hours looking for that little bugger!" said Sachiko, the pink-haired one.

"Boss will be delighted to find we've completed our mission," added her green-haired sister, Sashiko.

"Yes he will. Now hand her over to us if you don't want any more trouble, boy."

"I don't think so. Mew is a free spirit that should never be captured," said Tracey calmly.

"Wanna settle that over a battle?" growled Sashiko, holding out her Pokéball.

"I'm not much of a battler, but sure, why not? Scizor! Venomoth! Marill! I need you!"

The three Pokémon rushed to their master's side. "Ah, you have such intriguing Pokémon too. When you lose, we'll take Mew and your Pokémon too!" cackled Sachiko. She released a Nidoking while Sashiko released a Nidoqueen.

_Ah, a 2-on-2! This'll be a cinch...both are ground and poison types..._ Tracey contemplated to himself. "All right, I'll be using Marill and Venomoth!"

"Don't let your guard down, pretty boy. We're no amateurs," taunted Sashiko, "Nidoqueen, use your Fire Punch on the Venomoth!"

"Nidoking, Thunderpunch the Marill!" ordered Sachiko.

"Venomoth, Disable Nidoking! Marill, stop Nidoqueen's Fire Punch with a Bubblebeam!"

With Tracey's Pokémon being the faster ones, they were able to stop the attacks.

"Great! Now use Confusion, Venomoth! Marill, Defense Curl and Rollout!"

Venomoth's Confusion immediately took its toll on the Nidos. They turned their attacks on one another, plus they were both being struck by Marill's intensifying Rollout.

"Nidoking, you moron! Come back to your senses and Horn Drill that Venomoth!" Sachiko scolded. Nidoking shook off his confusion, and then turned his horn on Venomoth. It was a one-hit KO! Venomoth fell to the ground.

"NO! Venomoth..." Tracey sighed as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Scizor then took Venomoth's place as Tracey returned it to its PokéBall. Marill's Rollout was ending. Nidoqueen's confusion wore off, but her and Nidoking's health were wearing down.

"Nidoking, Poison Sting!"

"You too, Nidoqueen!"

The two Pokémon fired a flurry of poisonous spikes from their horns, but Scizor shielded Marill from them with his body. Poison didn't have much of an effect on steel.

"Marill! Scizor! Finish them off with Bubblebeam and Metal Claw!"

Marill showered Nidoking with his bubbles and Scizor lunged forward to smack Nidoqueen with his claw. The Nidos had finally fainted.

"DAMN IT! How could this happen?!" Sashiko raged, returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"All right, boy, if we can't take them fair and square, then we'll have to use force!" exclaimed Sachiko, throwing Master Balls at Tracey's Pokémon and Mew.

"Oh no you don't!" VVVVVWWWWEENNNNN~~~~~ POP-POP-POP-POP!

"Yyeeeaaauuugghh! Our last Master Balls!" the sisters cried in unison. Tracey had shattered all of them at once by sending out a wave attack.

"Shoot! The kid has psychic powers! What are we to do?" hissed Sashiko. Her sister answered her with an evil grin, reaching for her handgun. She got the idea and did the same.

"Well, boy, we should've warned you, but we never thought it'd come to this," Sachiko sneered.

"Yeah, looks like things are gonna get bloody."

They aimed their guns at Tracey, who just stood his ground calmly.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Sashiko questioned. Tracey just smirked.

"Well, if you're that confident..."

They both closed their eyes and fired off their guns continuously until they ran out of bullets. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to find Tracey enclosed in a bright purple sphere of energy---his shield.

"What now, dear SISTER? We are out of options," Sashiko growled through gritted teeth derisively. As Sachiko started to contemplate on that question, Mew and Tracey set their quickly thought-up little plan in motion.

"Sorry, girls, but I have to do this," Tracey spoke up.

"What??"

TSEEEWWW!

Tracey had shot a beam at both their heads, causing them to lose consciousness and faint. Mew drifted over to them and performed a memory erasure on their minds. Then she, Tracey, and his Pokémon teleported far away from them.

=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\

It was just about the end of the day right now. The sky was painted yellow, orange, red, and purple in a sunset.

"Thanks again for everything, Mew. I don't know how I should repay you," said Tracey.

_"There's no need to! It was no problem at all,"_ giggled Mew.

"I guess you need to get going now..."

_"I guess I should. It was a fun experience to teach you. But it seems that your psychic abilities are connected to the air! Human elemental psychics are a profound rarity. You're lucky to be one, Tracey."_

"Er.....thanks. Now that I think deeper about it, I wonder where it comes from? Did it run in my family?"

_"Well, I hope you find your answers someday."_

Mew rose higher into the sky and waved goodbye. Tracey and his Pokémon waved back.

_"Bye! See ya Mew! Take care! Don't ever get caught!"_ Marill and Scizor shouted.

"It was a great experience to be taught by you! Farewell, Mew! I...hope we meet again someday!"

They continued to wave until Mew flew out of sight.

_Perhaps we will meet again someday,_ she thought to herself.

**THE END**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Some last notes: For those of you who have read _Wayward Relations_ and are familiar with Golden Sun, I bet you're wondering what Psynergy I described here if you couldn't figure it out. Tracey used Mind Read, Teleport, Whirlwind (to guide his flight), Plasma, Slash, Thunder Mine, and a made-up one I will label as the [Jupiter-type] Beam.


End file.
